The Shadow Inside Vio
by SuperGamerGal
Summary: Green, Blue, Red, and Vio go to fight Gufuu, but he has something different in mind. Gufuu sends Blue and Red to the palace and captures Vio, leaving Green to retreat. It also seems Shadow is needed for the plan to be finished. **THIS IS DISCONTINUED**
1. Intro

This story is based mostly on the Manga of The Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventure.

I apologize for such short chapters, but this is my first story about Legend of Zelda. It's also my first story about someone being converted to being evil... Being converted like this that is.

Please review.


	2. Vio Captured!

Green, Blue, Vio, and Red had just challenged Gufuu when he opened up a swirling vortex of darkness.

"Take cover!" Green shouted as he ducked behind a fallen pillar.

Vio also made it behind the pillar in time, but Red and Blue weren't so lucky. Just as they were reaching the pillar the vortex began sucking them in. Blue grabbed onto part of the pillar and tried to help Red as well. But it was no use. The vortex sucked them in and closed up.

"Red! Blue!" Green screeched in dismay. _How could I let this happen...?_ he thought. _Not only were they me, but they had become my friends…_

Gufuu laughed maniacally while saying "Now with only two of you left you don't stand a chance!"

While Vio actually tried to fight Gufuu, Green stood there knowing nothing could be done. They would lose because he had failed to save Red and Blue, and that was going to haunt him for the very last second of his life. He noticed some shadows swirl around the Four Sword, but he didn't pay attention that closely.

"G-Green!" Vio cried out, snapping Green back into attention.

As Green looked up he saw something he feared almost as much as one of his ally's deaths, which he had been expecting, he saw darkness forming a cage around him.

"Green run! You have to get away from here!" He called from inside the mass of darkness, which imprisoned him.

And with that, Green ran. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that if he got away he could possibly save Blue, Red, and Vio. He hoped that Blue and Red had just been sucked up and spit out somewhere else. Then he could find them. If he found them, they'd be able to save Vio for sure. Green ran until he'd gotten to Hyrule Castle. He knew that Zelda was already safe, and he needed to speak to her. He rushed to her room and knocked.

"Come in." He heard a voice that he recognized as Zelda.

So he opened the door and was astonished and overjoyed at what he saw when he walked in.


	3. Red and Blue are Safe!

"Red! Blue! You're okay!" Green cried out as he saw two of his friends, who were also the hotheaded and childish parts of him.

"Green, where's Vio?" Blue asked hastily.

"He was captured… I was forced to run."

"We have to help him!" The childish Red yelled, with worry very clear on his face.

"No." Zelda interrupted them. "You can't help him. Not like this. You worked so hard to restore the Four Sword and Gufuu saw that. He laid the curse back onto the sword."

Green tried to remember what had happened. And the first thing that came to mind was shadows swirling around the Four Sword and then disappearing.

"Right… I remember that now…" Green sighed, "I didn't pay that much attention, but I remember it..."

There was silence as they had gone on a journey to restore the Four Sword just to have it cursed again.

"So what?" Blue yelled, breaking the silence. "Just because Gufuu cursed it again doesn't mean we can't restore it again! We'll restore it and go save Vio!"

"Yeah! What Blue said!" Red said while hopping up and down.

"Alright! Let's go!" And with that Green and the others ran off to restore the Four Sword again. Little did they know that Gufuu had bad intentions for Vio. Ones that he would soon put into action.

**(I know Zelda is supposed to be kidnapped, but this is going to be important later)**


	4. Gufuu's Plan Begins

Vio had been caged in a mass of darkness for what felt like hours, but he knew was only minutes. Gufuu had left him by himself, but it looked like Shadow Link had decided to taunt him looking at how he walked in with that smug grin on his face.

"That was smooth of you. And here I thought you were a hero, but you went and got captured." He said to the imprisoned Vio. "It's a shame, you went through all that to restore that sword and then it gets cursed again."

"What?" Vio didn't want to satisfy Shadow with confusion or anything else, but this came to him as shock.

"Well," Shadow Link started, "you four came to defeat Gufuu, the two that wear red and blue got sucked into a portal, you got captured, the Four Sword got cursed again, and the idiot in green ran away."

Vio couldn't believe it. He thought that Green would find Red and Blue, and then come defeat Gufuu. But they had to restore the sword again. And not only that, but Gufuu could do whatever he wanted to with Vio in that time. He could kill him, have him used as a hostage, torture him, or anything. Being a hostage was just as bad as torture to Vio, though.

"Oh, and don't get too comfortable down here. Gufuu has something special in store for you." Shadow was saying as he walked back out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Vio questioned him, but he just kept on walking away.

Vio felt helpless now. Knowing that Gufuu would do something with him, but he didn't know what it was or how to stop it. He just hoped that Green, Blue, and Red could restore the Four Sword and beat Gufuu quickly. He would hate to be the cause of any trouble on their quest to restore the sword again. Vio stood there for nearly three hours hoping Green and the others would succeed before Shadow Link came back.

"Hey, brat in purple! Gufuu's decided to taunt the other three 'heroes' by having you out in plain sight!" he told Vio with a smirk.

"No way!" Vio hollered and took a step back from the evil shadow tormenting him.

"It's not up to you, so shut up!" Shadow yelled making Vio scared. "Let's go."


	5. The Four Swords Together! With Shadow?

Green, Blue, and Red had been trying to restore the Four Sword for a few hours. They had gathered enough force gems that they should be powerful, but without Vio they were very weak.

"Green, are you sure this is helping?" Red panted. "I feel really tired…"

"So… Do I… But I've been feeling stronger the more we move in this direction." Green responded.

"Same… Here…" Blue began, "But… I'm not sure… How much longer I can last…"

"We'll just… Have to… See…" and Green using the last of his energy ran off in the direction that had been making them feel stronger.

Blue and Red followed Green until they got to an opening. Once they saw what was in the opening, though, they were frozen to the spot. Vio was tied to a boulder in the center of the clearing.

"V-Vio!" Red cried out.

"Don't come near me!" Vio yelled to them.

"How come?" Blue asked. "Are there enemies around? We'll get rid of them and save you!"

"But, you don't have enough power to stop him!" Vio shouted.

"Who?" Green questioned.

"Shadow Link!" Vio replied.

"You called?" Came the unpleasantly calm, misty voice of Shadow Link.

Once Shadow had not been here, but now he sat atop the boulder to which Vio was tied to.

"Let Vio go, Shadow Link!" Green yelled and pointed his sword threateningly at Shadow.

"There are two problems with that. Problem number one: it's not up to me whether we let him go or not. Problem number two: I know you're trying to threaten me into letting him go whether I'm allowed to or not, but that sword is ineffective against me. Without this that is." Shadow said while holding up Vio's Four Sword and looking at it as if studying it.

"I'm sorry." Vio apologized. "He stole me Four Sword while tying me here…"

"It's not your fault Vio." Green said reassuringly.

"Well, if you're all done talking, I think we should be on our way." Shadow Link butted in.

"No way!" Blue Link yelled, "We only just saw him again! We're not letting you take him away again so quickly!"

"Well, it is in a way your fault that he go captured." Shadow said, trying to discourage them so they quit the quest.

"What'd you mean?" Green questioned with more ferocity than anything else.

"Well, if Blue had let Red get sucked up, he would've been there to help keep Vio safe. And if you, Green, hadn't run you might've been able to save him. Or possibly if you'd run before you did, then the Four Sword wouldn't have gotten cursed again." Shadow shrugged with smugness.

"Well…" Blue began.

"But…" Red started.

"We…" Green tried.

No matter what they thought of, Shadow's words still made them feel responsible for Vio being in danger.

"Now wait a second," Vio interrupted. "Not a single word you've said makes sense. How could Blue have known that if Red was sucked in by the portal he would've survived? Or how would Green have known to run before I told him to? And even if he hadn't run all that would've happened is that he would've gotten killed!"

And after hearing Vio the other three Four Swords realized it as well. Shadow had just been trying to get them to stop. Well, it didn't work.


	6. The Taunt Ends

"Shut up!" Shadow Link cried out in rage, as he slapped Vio across the face. His plan to discourage the other Links to the point of quitting would've worked without Vio's outburst.

"Hey, don't hurt our friend like that!" Green yelled as Shadow slapped Vio.

Shadow Link grinned. He enjoyed seeing them mad. "Oh, I'm sorry." He taunted. "I didn't know that your friend meant so much to you."

"You know very well how much he means to us!" Blue retorted.

"So let him go!" Red shouted, to finish off what Blue said.

"I'll have to think about that." And darkness blocked the view of the three Links on the ground. When they could see the boulder again, Vio and Shadow were no longer there.

"I hate that guy!" Green screamed into the air.

"We were around Vio's Four Sword long enough to regain most of our strength. We should get to work on getting more force." Blue stated.

"Right." Red said, plainly in a hurry to restore the Four Sword.

"Okay." Green sighed.


	7. The Plan's Final Stage! Shadow's Sad?

Shadow had taken Vio back to the Wind Temple. Gufuu had said that without his sword he was no harm, and that even with it he was no harm. They didn't keep him locked up like before, but he wasn't really free to travel the temple. Only certain rooms. A month had passed since he had first been captured, he knew that the Four Sword would be restored soon enough. But Shadow Link took him to Gufuu.

"You're the brat Vio." He told him. As if he hadn't already known. "But you're not entirely what you think you are."

"How would you know what I am?" Vio folded his arms while saying.

"Because you're not only the smart one of the group, but you're the one made up of more darkness than the rest."

"W-what?"

"Your power is more than enough to destroy the other Links. If you embrace your dark side, I'll give you whatever you desire."

"The only thing I desire is to be with the others."

"That is not an option."

"I won't open up to darkness no matter what you offer. Nothing will change my mind. I'm a hero, not a villain."

"Very well. I was hoping you would come to our side willingly, but obviously I'll just have to force you to join."

"Force me?" Suddenly Vio was more alert.

But, without responding, Gufuu surrounded Vio in dark power. Vio struggled to get the darkness off of him, but to no avail. The shadows quickly surrounded him and seeped into him, changing his thoughts and actions.

Shadow Link wasn't sure what to think of this. He was told that, if Vio didn't accept the darkness, they'd simply keep him hostage, and when they either wanted to make the other suffer or he was of no more use, they'd kill him. But that wasn't the only thing. He had remembered the things the other three Links had said, and when he decided to visit Zelda, which he'd kept secret, the sad look in her eyes. He thought nothing of them at the time, but now they seemed to haunt him.


	8. Shadow Joins the Four Swords

Shadow Link left while Gufuu had been forcing Vio to join them. _Why did he lie to me like that? _Shadow wondered, infuriatedly. _Is it because he doesn't trust me?_

Then it struck him. It was because he was part of the Links. Gufuu thought that if he changed to good in the time period before he forced Vio, he's go yapping on about it to the other three Links. _Well, I have to go tell them now!_

So he rushed down, but then stopped. There were two things that could go wrong. Either they wouldn't believe him, or this was part of Gufuu's plan. But Shadow Link pushed those thoughts out of his head and kept running.

As he left the Sky Tall Tower he entered what used to be Hyrule Castle. Shadow Link felt bad now that he was looking at it again. But it didn't stop him. He kept on running. Shadow ran past many houses, whose residence cowered at the sight of him, and no matter how tired he was he never stopped to rest.

When he finally found the three Link's, he was gasping for breath. He felt like he'd been placed in a room with no oxygen in it.

The three Four Sword wielders noticed him right away, not by seeing him, but by hearing his struggle for air.

Soon the three were around him Green trying to tell him to take deep, calm breaths and to relax. Red was standing there worried about Shadow while Blue was reassuring Red that Shadow Link was going to be fine. _Why are they doing this? _Shadow questioned. _Why is Green trying to help me and Red worrying about me?_

That didn't matter right now. What mattered was breathing and telling them about what Gufuu did to Vio.

"V-Vio." He stammered, as the others looked at him in question, "Gufuu forced Vio to become part of the darkness."

At hearing this the three Links were shocked out of their minds.

"What'd you mean?" Blue Link shouted at Shadow, incredibly mad. "What'd you mean he forced him to become part of the darkness?"

Shadow flinched but Green stepped in saying, "Blue, I know you're shocked and mad, but you don't have to take it out of Shadow Link."

_Why do they care…? They should've left me to suffocate back there. Now Green's telling Blue not to yell at me? They shouldn't have even cared to come over here. _Shadow was thinking as he watched Green and Blue fight.

Shadow stood up. "I mean," He said in a loud voice, causing Green and Blue to stop fighting, "Gufuu made Vio evil. I wasn't there to see all of it. I left in the middle of the process. All I know is that Gufuu had in mind to force Vio to be bad, like me."

"You're still evil, and you tell us about something you probably shouldn't have?" Blue questioned.

"Well…" Shadow hesitated.

"You can't be all bad if you warned us about Gufuu's plan." Red stated, acting very childish at the same time.

"He's right you know." Green said, "And even if you do go back, wouldn't they just kill you on the spot."

Shadow stiffened at that question. Did they know he'd told them? Or not?

"If they know I told you." Shadow said slowly, "But if they don't, then they wouldn't."

"Are you going to take that chance?" Red asked.

Shadow looked at Red and in his eyes he saw real concern. "No. No, I won't." he said.


	9. Vio attacks

Shadow had joined the three Four Swords that remained.

He knew that no matter how much force they'd gathered, they'd need all their energy for when they had to fight Vio. But, the three Four Swords weren't getting along very well with him.

Blue distrusted him, Green was still angry for him kidnapping Zelda and the maidens, and Red remembered Shadow almost killing Green towards the beginning of their quest. But,

Red trusted him the most.

"I bet it's all an act!" muttered Blue.

"Don't make such rash decisions." Green scolded under his breath.

"Yeah, maybe he really did change!" exclaimed quietly.

"I doubt it." Blue Link sighed, crossing his arms.

"At least give him a chance." Green said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. He has ONE chance!" Blue murmured, and with that he huffed off.

"Were you guys arguing about trusting me, again…?" Shadow asked staring down at his feet.

"No, it's not that!" Red blurted out quickly.

"I can tell you're not telling the truth. If it's really that hard to trust me, maybe I should just go back to the tower…"

"Shadow you can't! By now they're sure to know you helped us, and they'll strike you dead the moment you get there!" Green shouted.

"If you don't trust me, then what's the point of trying to help?" Shadow sighed as he began to walk away. "I should leave if I'm really that hard to deal with."

"No! Please don't!" Red pouted. "Don't go!"

Green had run off to find Blue.

"Shadow, I don't want you to get hurt or killed going back there!"

"Thanks for your concern Red, but if it's only been a couple hours and you're already arguing about trusting me."

"How Touching!"

"Uh, oh…" Shadow froze.

"V-Vio…?" Red was sort of scared after what Shadow had claimed before.

"No. This isn't your friend Vio, Red. This is something else. Something inside of him." Shadow comforted Red. He knew it was the real Vio, but didn't want to hurt Red with the truth.

"Half right!" now they saw Vio. He had a dark aura that seemed to scare Red even more. "It IS something inside of me, but it IS the real me! Now, will you come back willingly or do I have to drag you back?"

"Pfft, why would you want me? I betrayed you, Gufuu, and Ganon!"

Vio snickered, "So, you really don't know!"

"Know what?" Shadow was enraged. What didn't he know?

"If you don't know then I'm not telling you!" Vio laughed, "That is unless you come with me!"

"Why should I do that?"

"So you learn what you don't know!"

"I don't care about anything you have to tell me!"

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are! Now, why don't you show me you're worthy to come back and kill little Red behind you. If you do that then you can come without punishment."

Shadow Link was enfuriated by that last taunt. Red was too innocent. He wasn't about to kill him. "I'd reather kill you." As he said it he unsheathed his sword.

"Very well, we'll fight. But at the end you'll be begging for mercy!"

"Shut up!"

But he barely finished the stament before Vio had hit him in the stomache with the hilt of his sword.

**(I know it went sort of fast and I'm sorry it took so long to get up. I almost didn't get it up now. I'll try to update sooner in the future, I was just grounded is all.)**


	10. A Captured Shadow

Shadow made a mistake challenging Vio. Sure he was strong and all, but Vio was much stronger. It took a lot for him to stay standing after that sudden attack, but he wasn't going to give Vio the pleasure of knowing that.

"Is that the best you've got?" Shadow spat, doing his best not to show any signs of pain.

"Not even close." Vio snickered.

This worried Shadow. If he didn't put as much strength into that as he could've, well, in simple terms, he was screwed. Now Vio was in between Shadow and Red, scaring Red even more and making Shadow worry even more. All they could do was hope Vio didn't turn around and attack Red.

Shadow drew his sword and attack with a quick dash, hoping to get back in between Vio and Red, but Vio wasn't going to let that happen. Instead of moving to where Shadow could get back between them, he just put his sword up to meet Shadow's and effortlessly kept him back.

"This isn't going to be fun if you don't actually try." Vio taunted at Shadow.

"Shut up and get away from Red!" Shadow yelled.

Vio looked at Red, who was standing right behind him, scared out of his mind. "I have a better idea." And he reached out snatched Red's wrist.

"What, no! Let him go!"

"You have a choice now, Shadow. I'll either take you or Red back to the Wind Palace. And Red'll probably just be killed when we get there."

Shadow was outraged. "You won't do anything with him!" he hissed as Vio smirked on.

"You want to make a bet?" and Vio yanked Red closer.

"Sh-Shadow…?" Red whimpered as he was held captive by one of his alter egos.

"Let Red go and I'll go with you."

"Smart choice." Vio said in triumph and released Red's wrist from his grip of steel.

"Just let me give him something. Please."

"Depends." Vio's face got a suspicious look on it. "What is it?"

"It's not a whole lot, just something for them all to remember me by." Shadow pulled out a small bag where they could hear, what sounded like, glass beads inside.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Shadow quickly walked over to Red and gave him the bag. "Go find the others and tell them I'll be okay." The next part he whispered so Vio couldn't hear. "The things in this bag'll protect you when you find out the main plan. They don't want you dead, they want you all on the dark side. They lied to Vio. They told him he was made of shadows, sort of like me, but no matter what they tell you, these'll keep you from falling into the darkness."

Red nodded and ran off to find Green and Blue. While Vio gave Shadow an agitated look.

"What did you tell him?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Just that those were keepsake and I've had them for a while. I also wanted him to tell Green and Blue what happened here."

Vio didn't seem to believe it, but he let it pass. A mass of shadows engulfed them transporting them back to the Wind Palace.


End file.
